My Lady
by SilverSapphire214
Summary: Elsword was the first male friend to befriend her. Lucia was the first person who became friends with her. After the fall of the Nasod King Eve awakens to see that her race was gone and she was face to face with her old friend and the red haired boy. So she did the only thing she could do. She slapped them. Warning : OOC and OC


Chapter One

_Italics are flashbacks_

'...' Thoughts

"..." Speaking

* * *

A blue-haired girl stood outside a gigantic building, eyes full of worry and anger. A hand clapped on her shoulder reassuringly.

" Hey, it's alright. We're going to help find the person you're looking for so calm down." A red-haired boy said.

" Don't tell her not to worry! Someone she cares for is inside there." Yelled a purple-haired girl. Soon the two started to bicker. Smiling blue-haired girl sighed and closed her eyes. Opening her eyes she walked between the two, facing the boy.

" Thank you, Elsword."

* * *

As Eve slept in the green chamber, she felt someone familiar, someone she knew from long ago. '…Lucia?'

_A small girl stood in a lovely garden. All the flowers were in bright colors of red, pink, white, yellow, and much more. The trees grew fruit and the grass was wet with dew. Despite how beautiful the garden looked she felt now joy or happiness. Her amber eyes just stared impassively at the flowers. A small tap on her shoulder caused her to whirl around, hand raised, with two small black and white objects hovering closely by her side. It was just a servant._

" _My Lady, the King wishes to speak with you." The girl slowly let her arm fall to the side. The servant was nothing special, no face just a gleam of sunlight off of the black screen._

" _Very well, tell him I will be there momentarily." The servant nodded and quickly glided away. The girl turned her eyes to the garden. Nothing. Not one ounce of emotion. ' I am not surprised, after all, Nasods do not feel emotions.'_

* * *

" _Eve," The king called, " this is an important task I shall assign you. You must keep an eye on her and she shall go everywhere you go. Do not let her wander off and do not leave her." _

'_Her? She? What is this assignment?'_

" _Do you accept?" Eve glanced up at the giant figure and nodded. " I shall accept the assignment." _

" _Good."_

_A small whoosh of air was heard as a pair of doors parted. Eve stood and glanced over at her 'assignment' with great concentration. Her eyes scanning the newcomer with great detail. _

_The assignment had blue hair with small amounts of silver. In the light it looked like the blue sky, however as she moved her head the hair looked water running, silver hair adding to the effect. Her eyes, a more gentle shade of silver, looked around the room with curiosity. The assignment looked no older than Eve herself. Eve could see that Lucia wore a blue skirt with a yellow outline and a long-sleeved top with the same design. Her boots were black and outlined with blue, covering most of her legs._

_' King Nasod created_ _her__ with a more complex code than most of the usual assignments. More like Apple…and me.'_

" _This is Lucia, her purpose is to better understand what the humans call emotions." Eve nodded, despite the Nasod's scientific advantage over humans they still could not understand the concept of emotion._

_It was then that Lucia finally noticed Eve. Her eyes stared at Eve with wonder and curiosity. There was something else in her eyes that Eve could not name. _

' _Perhaps she can explain.' Eve noted to ask Lucia to see what knowledge the blue-haired Nasod had collected so far._

_Despite no verbal command, Eve understood that the meeting was over. Gliding over to the new Nasod, Eve stopped and glanced over at the other girl with the silent command to follow. Big silver eyes just stared back at her, but soon the Nasod started to move forward. Eve started to glide. Footsteps followed._

' _Footsteps?' Turning back the silver-haired Nasod noted that instead of gliding the blue-haired Nasod ran to catch up. ' Prehaps it is because of the experimental emotion chip. To understand the humans better the Nasods must have programmed her to think like a human.'_

_Eve turned her head back forward and glided away with Lucia desperately following._

* * *

_A few days later, in an attempt to teach Lucia to glide, Eve flew around the garden Lucia once again running after her. As Eve glided over a rock, Lucia increased her pace to catch up only to trip over the rock and roll down on the incline of land._

_Bright red flowers were the cushion of Lucia's small tumble. As the silver-eyed girl lay on the ground, chest heaving up and down, she smiled. Eyes closed and breathing calming, Eve noted that she looked…peaceful._

" _Lucia." Said Nasod quickly sat up. Glancing at Eve, Lucia stood and ran towards the other Nasod, only for Eve to glide away. _

_They ended up in Eve's room. As the silver-haired Nasod stood Lucia bent over panting, hands on her knees. _

" _E-Eve?" The silver Nasod froze. It was Lucia who said her name, however it and quiet. It was also the first time Eve heard the other Nasod talk. _

" _From now on you will be staying with me. Do you understand?" Lucia said nothing, she stayed in the guest rooms, instead she reached out a hand and wrapped it around Eve's wrist. Eve froze again. Quickly getting out of Lucia's grip Eve spun around and slapped her._

_Lucia stumbled and landed on her bottom. Eve turned and marched to her bed only to be stopped by a small chuckle. It was Lucia, holding her cheek and giggling. She looked…happy._

' _She should be afraid of me and yet…she smiles. Perhaps it is a malfunction in her programming.' As Lucia sat on the floor laughing Eve made a note to keep a closer eye on her. Much more than she did before. ' I should introduce her to a fighting program.'_

* * *

" _Shuriken Ambush!" A storm of the small sharp blades appeared out of nowhere, gathered around the enemy and struck_ _all at once, causing a considerable amount of damage. The enemy didn't respond…then again it was a hologram._

" _Damage caused." spoke Eve as she watched Lucia._

" _23% of HP lost." replied the computer._

" _Next attack." _

_Down below Lucia smiled. "Right!"_

_Lucia stood straight and stomped her left foot down causing three saw blades to appear on the ground. The blades moved forward quickly and surrounded the hologram, circling it before attacking all at once. ' A combo.' Eve noted._

"_Damage."_

" _12% of HP lost." _

" _Next attack."_

_Lucia, Eve noted with satisfaction, glided past the hologram, turned around and attacked the back._

" _Black Whirlwind." Small black particles gathered around. Spinning rapidly the storm rushed past the hologram and continued until it hit the wall. The storm stopped and disappeared, leaving a big dent in the wall._

" _Damage."_

" _27% of HP lost."_

" _Lucia, your training is over for now." Turning to face Eve, Lucia smiled brightly. " Alright."_

_As Eve walked away, Lucia came up and grabbed her wrist. Of course she was slapped, but she was used to it by now._

" _Eve, can we go to the garden?" Looking into the girl's eyes Eve could not understand what she saw._

" _What do you feel right now?" When Eve did not understand what Lucia felt she would usually ask her. Lucia paused, with a brief scan of her system Lucia answered._

" _I feel anticipation at your answer, and I know that I shall be content with your choice." A moment passed._

" _Very well." As Lucia smiled, Eve felt…glad that she said yes. ' Am I experiencing emotions as well?'_

" _Eve! Lets go!" Glancing back up Eve nodded._

_As soon as they arrived Lucia ran towards a patch of bright orange flowers. " They're so pretty!"_

" _Why do you show so much joy?" Lucia paused. " Hm?"_

" _They are only vegetation, they do not live that long. You cannot communicate with them as well, so why do you express so much joy when you see them?" _

_Lucia stared at Eve. ' Does she not know the answer?' Eve thought. _

" _Because they make me happy." Now it was Eve's turn to look confused, if only slightly._

" _I feel joy that I can see them. I do not know why exactly, many people have different reasons…for me it is because they will be gone soon, so I am happy that I can see them now. Is that the answer you are looking for, Eve?"_

"…_Yes."_

* * *

" _Eve! We have to go!" Running out of the burning palace Lucia had to forcibly drag Eve away from the fight. Looking up Lucia saw a familiar pink head. " Apple!"_

" _Lucia, let go of me now! I order you!" Struggling violently Eve started to kick and slap her blue-haired companion._

" _Eve! We lost, there's nothing we can do. God- stop struggling! Apple!" Reaching the pink-haired Nasod Lucia threw Eve in the others arm._

_" Get her to the preservation capsules!" Apple nodded._

_" No!"_

_Sighing, Lucia placed her hands on Eve's shoulders._

_" Listen! We lost the war! There's nothing we can do! If you don't want all the Nasods to be erased you have to got to the preservation capsules. If one Nasod lives then the race isn't going to be extinct! Your proud of the Nasods, but do you want them to be wiped out!? So please go to the capsules."_

_" Please…she is right." ' So Apple agrees as well…'_

_Listening to the speech Eve wondered how she could be manipulated by Lucia so much._

_"No…" Glancing back Eve could see the frustration on the other. " Why not!? I don't understand!"_

_" I will go under one condition." At the chance of a compromise Lucia paused._

_" You will swear loyalty to me." Now Eve could see the anger in Lucia's face._

_" You think I'm doing to help the humans?! I'm doing this to save you!"_

_" Swear loyalty." With a frustrated sigh Lucia kneeled on one knee. " I, Lucia, swear loyalty to the Nasod Queen Eve. I will never betray her and I shall always obey her." Lucia could feel her system adapt as she spoke the words._

_" Stand." Lucia stood._

_" Will you go to the capsules?"_

_" Yes." Lucia smiled._

_" Thank you. Apple take care of her. I need to go do something." The silver-eyed Nasod turned away._

_" Will you join us in the preservation capsules?" Apple asked, worried. She was one of the few Nasods the could show emotions more easily._

_" I will, not now though. Goodbye. Don't worry I'm sure we'll see each other again." With that Lucia glided away._

Eve felt the Nasod King die and the pod she was in break. As she awakened Eve saw a green-haired elf woman, a male half-Nasod, a purple haired mage, a red-haired boy, and…

" Lucia."

* * *

**Uhhh...well...that's it. This is my first story so...review? The characters are probably OOC so...yeah. Um I hope you like this story and if you want me to improve something please tell me...bye.**


End file.
